sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
JCMovies
JCMovies is a literature fanfic created by JCM about the SpongeBob Community School and the strange people who work and attend there. Genres: Surreal humor, blue comedy Premiere Date: October 3rd, 2011 Status: Returning Lit Rating: TV-MA L (Occasional V) Episodes Season 1 1. JCM Undergoes Shock Therapy While the Grim Reaper Plays Unfitting Music (Post Date: October 3rd, 2011) 2. JCM Writes the Greatest Spin-Off Ever While the Grim Reaper Loses His Virginity To a Cactus (Post Date: October 4th, 2011) 3. JCM Draws a Square While the Grim Reaper Gets Mugged by a Little Girl (Post Date: October 5th, 2011) 4. JCM Becomes All That While the Grim Reaper Auditions For American Idol (Post Date: October 6th, 2011) 5. JCM Rescues a Cow From the Toilet While the Grim Reaper Loses His Lunch on Mr. T's Head (Post Date: October 7th, 2011) 6. JCM Provokes His History Teacher While the Grim Reaper Is Accused Of Burgling Turds (Post Date: October 10th, 2011) 7. JCM Teams Up With Prince Dark While the Grim Reaper Does Business (Post Date: October 11th, 2011) 8. JCM Buys a Pony While the Grim Reaper Misplaces His Head (Post Date: October 12th, 2011) 9. JCM Discovers SOFland While the Grim Reaper Stuffs Beans Up His Nose (Post Date: October 13th, 2011) 10. JCM Un-ironically Saves a Superhero While the Grim Reaper Accidentally Castrates a Dolphin (Post Date: October 15th, 2011) 11. JCM Tosses a Pigskin Around While the Grim Reaper Busts a Rhyme at the Club Scene (Post Date: October 17th, 2011) 12. JCM Lets a Rat Loose While the Grim Reaper Tracks Down OMJ's Soul (Post Date: October 18th, 2011) 13. JCM Hangs With the SpongeBuddies While the Grim Reaper Donates Blood (Post Date: October 19th, 2011) 14. JCM Spies on Clappy and Jelly While the Grim Reaper Texts While Driving Drunkenly Stoned (Post Date: October 20th, 2011) 15. JCM Crashes a Party While the Grim Reaper Fudges Up Again (Post Date: October 21st, 2011) 16. JCM Returns From a Two Month Break While the Fourth Wall Remains Unshattered (Post Date: December 19th, 2011) 17. JCM Kills Old Man Jenkins While CF Loses Her Hair (Post Date: December 20th, 2011) 18. JCM Finds the Bar While An Australian Steals His Kidneys (Post Date: December 22nd, 2011) 19. JCM Fights a Smoke War While the Parent's Television Council Gets Butthurt Once More (Post Date: December 29th, 2011) 20. JCM Takes Over the School While Clappy Abandons Everyone At His First Opportunity (Post Date: December 30th, 2011) 21. JCM Continues His Reign of Terror While Other Stuff Happens (Post Date: July 23rd, 2012) 22. JCM Meets Someone From SBC's Past While the Grim Reaper Returns With a Vengeance (Post Date: July 30th, 2012) Season 2 23. JCM Makes A New Friend (Post Date: October 22nd, 2012) 24. JCM Falls In Love (Post Date: October 24th, 2012) 25. JCM Rests His Case (Post Date: October 26th, 2012) 26. JCM Gets an October Surprise (Post Date: October 30th, 2012) 27. JCM Waterboys Like Nobody's Business (Post Date: November 1st, 2012) 28. JCM Plays Jeopardy (Post Date: November 4th, 2012) 29. JCM Says Hey to Arnold (Post Date: November 13th, 2012) 30. JCM Overdoses on Unicorn Chasers (Post Date: November 15th, 2012) 31. JCM Smells Like School Spirit (Post Date: November 17th, 2012) 32. JCM Quells a Teacher's Union (Post Date: November 19th, 2012) 33. JCM Hunts Down a Rogue Turkey (Post Date: November 22nd, 2012) 34. JCM Goes to a Picnic While Hasfarr Unleashes His Secret Weapon (Post Date: November 23rd, 2013) 35. JCM Ruins a Beloved American Genre (Part 1) (Post Date: January 2nd, 2013) 36. JCM Ruins a Beloved American Genre (Part 2) (Post Date: January 9th, 2013) 37. JCM Is All That 2: JCManiacs (Post Date: January 17th, 2013) 38. JCM Gets Into Politics (Post Date: January 23rd, 2013) 39. JCM's Egg-cellent Adventure (Post Date: January 31st, 2013) 40. JCM Has 24 Hours to Live (Post Date: February 7th, 2013) 41. JCM Celebrates a Manufactured Holiday (Post Date: February 14th, 2013) 42. JCM Meets Someone From His Past (Post Date: February 21st, 2013) 43. JCM Sells Chocolates (Post Date: February 28th, 2013) 44. JCM Loses Weight (Post Date: March 7th, 2013) 45. JCM Confers With Parents and Teachers (Post Date: March 24th, 2013) 46. JCMDHD (Post Date: April 7th, 2013) 47. JCM Joins The Early Morning Meal Club (Post Date: April 14th, 2013) 48. JCM Ignores Climate Change (Post Date: April 22nd, 2013) 49. JCM Goes on a Field Trip (Post Date: May 4th, 2013) 50. The JCMovies 50th Episode Spectacular! (Post Date: May 5th, 2013) 51. The JCMovies 51st Episode Spectacular! (Post Date: May 12th, 2013) 52. JCM Keeps Up With the Grim Reaper (Post Date: May 31st, 2013) Season 3 53. JCM Solves a Mystery With the Noob Troop (Post Date: August 18th, 2013) 54. JCM: Ace Reporter (Post Date: September 1st, 2013) 55. JCM Built This City on Rock and Roll (Post Date: September 8th, 2013) 56. JCM Annoys His Substitute Teacher (Post Date: September 14th, 2013) 57. JCM Does Service to His Community (Post Date: September 22nd, 2013) 58. JCM Navigates the Seas of Online Piracy (Post Date: September 29th, 2013) 59. JCM Gets the Straight Scared Out of Him (Post Date: October 6th, 2013) 60. JCM Engineers a Hot Mess (Post Date: October 14th, 2013) 61. JCM Visits a Graveyard (Post Date: October 27th, 2013) 62. JCM Has a Guy's Night Out (Post Date: November 3rd, 2013) 63. JCM Monitors the Halls (Post Date: November 11th, 2013) 64. JCMfluenza (Post Date: November 20th, 2013) 65. JCM Roughs It in the Woods (Post Date: November 27th, 2013) 66. JCM Clashes With His Evil Twin Brother (Post Date: December 4th, 2013) 67. JCM Unifies the Avatar and SpongeBob Communities (Post Date: December 11th, 2013) 68. JCM Freezes His Butt Off at the North Pole (Part 1) (Post Date: December 19th, 2013) 69. The JCMovies 69th Episode Spectacular! (aka JCM Freezes His Butt Off at the North Pole Part 2) (Post Date: December 20th, 2013) 70. JCM Produces a Low-budget Musical (Post Date: January 8th, 2014) 71. JCM Learns the Rules of the Road (Post Date: January 15th, 2014) 72. JCM Obsesses Over a Video Game (Post Date: February 5th, 2014) 73. JCM Tries Online Dating (Post Date: February 12th, 2014) 74. JCM Whispers at Ghosts (Post Date: February 21st, 2014) 75. JCM Busts Some Ghosts (Post Date: February 27th, 2014) 76. JCM Enlists the Grim Reaper's Help in His Final Battle With that70sguy While This is Probably the Longest Title of Anything in the History of Forever (Post Date: March 8th, 2014) 77. JCM Is All That 3: The JCManda Show (Post Date: May 10th, 2014) 78. JCM Graduates (Post Date: June 15th, 2014) Season 4 79. JCM Becomes a Productive Member of Society (Post Date: August 17th, 2014) 80. JCM Reunites With Tvguy (Post Date: August 27th, 2014) 81. JCM Sleeps His Way to Fame (Post Date: September 3rd, 2014) 82. JCM Duels With a Doppelganger (Post Date: September 17th, 2014) 83. JCM Questions Authority (Post Date: September 24th, 2014) 84. JCM Jeopardizes Jjs's Job (aka Alliterations Are Awesome!) (Post Date: September 28th, 2014) 85. JCM Assists in the Creation of a Mangster (Post Date: October 26th, 2014) 86. JCM Needs Anger Management (Post Date: November 3rd, 2014) 87. JCM Yodelayheehoos (Post Date: November 9th, 2014) 88. JCM's Very Hairy Christmas (Post Date: December 24, 2014) 89. JCM Manscapes His Head (Post Date: January 7, 2015) 90. JCM Converses With a Former Superhero (Post Date: January 14, 2015) 91. JCM Helps Resolve a Budget Crisis (Post Date: February 11th, 2015) 92. JCM Looks After MNF1 (Post Date: March 11, 2015) 93. JCM Kicks Some PG-13 Butt (Post Date: May 6, 2015) 94. JCM Flies Around As Some Kinda Ghost (JCM Kicks Some PG-13 Butt Part 2) (Post Date: May 20, 2015) 95. JCM Uncovers the Truth About Team Rage (JCM Kicks Some PG-13 Butt Part 3) (Post Date: June 17, 2015) 96. JCM Parties Like It's His Birthday (Post Date: June 24, 2015) 97. JCM Investigates that70sgirl (Post Date: July 1st, 2015) 98. JCM Tangles With Team Rocket (Post Date: July 15th, 2015) 99. JCM Goes Back to SBC's Past (Post Date: July 27th, 2015) 100. JCM Wraps This Entire Silly Mess Up (Post Date: July 31st, 2015) Reception Despite being fairly new, the show have already amassed critical acclaim. "Lol, this was great." -Wumbology "I actually lol'd hard. Keep on writin'." -Elastic Dog "That was one of the lulziest things I've ever read on this site. Just saying." -Metal Snake "Wonderful satire" -that70sguy "That was absolutely hilarious JCM. Keep up the good work." -Clappy "I loved this, even though I'm terrible at English in real life :P" -jjsthekid "Funny stuff!" -teenj "Lawl, spectacular lit, JCM! I could see this being made into a flash cartoon. " -SpongeSebastian "This is some pretty good shit, brah. Clever use of Detective Dan there, had me lol'ing." -OMJ "JCMovies is awesome. I love the All That episode." - ClassicNickelodeonFan1 Notes/Trivia *Most of the characters are based on SBC users, but real people like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and Mr. T pop up randomly every now and then to give JCM bad advice. In "JCM Becomes All That", popular characters from the old Nick sitcom "All That" return and contribute their off-color personalities to an already off-color show. *The Grim Reaper was a recurring character that appeared at the end of almost every Season 1 episode. *There are 4 deleted scenes from the episodes Episode 3, Episode 7, and Episode 13 Category:Literature